supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribe Village
The Spa is the tenth build you will be offered once you open The Bay area, and is located in the top-right corner of the Bay, above the open land. Complete the 3 chain quests and help the Captain reunite with Jane, his sweetheart! �� 'Requirements:' *Level 90 *Cliff Edge Lighthouse built 'Timing & Rewards:' *See tabs below Fighting Misfortune= 'Yellow Timers!' You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' *Wooden Bridge (1200 , 1200 & 1 every 24 hours) *Map of the Tropics (needed for the Tree House quest) sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-add.PNG sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune1.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 1 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction1-10.PNG|Construction stage 1/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune2.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 2 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction2-10.PNG|Construction stage 2/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune3.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 3 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction3-10.PNG|Construction stage 3/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune4.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 4 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction4-10.PNG|Construction stage 4/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune5.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 5 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction5-10.PNG|Construction stage 5/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune6.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 6 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction6-10.PNG|Construction stage 6/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune7.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 7 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction7-10.PNG|Construction stage 7/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune8.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 8 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction8-10.PNG|Construction stage 8/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune9.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 9 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction9-10.PNG|Construction stage 9/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune10.PNG|Fighting Misfortune 10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-construction10-10.PNG|Construction stage 10/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-fighting-misfortune-success.PNG 'Quest Steps:' Fighting Misfortune I Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 35 Axes (Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 10 Wooden Beams (Cargo Port - 40m) *Collect 3 Strong Ropes (Kindergarten) '''Fighting Misfortune II Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 3 Vegetable Cocktails (Swimming Pool) *Collect 15 Crockery (Workshop) *Collect 10 Figs (Garden Patch) 'Fighting Misfortune III Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 10 Sea Glass (Upgraded Recreational Cottage) *Collect 10 Chopsticks (Seafood Shop) *Collect 27 Shrimps (Upgraded Bungalow, Bungalow) 'Fighting Misfortune IV Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 14 Walkie-talkies (Shopping Center) *Collect 14 Tourist Maps (Upgraded Rent-A-Scooter) *Collect 33 Binoculars (Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) 'Fighting Misfortune V Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 16 Swimming Goggles (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 35 Ropes (Textile Factory - Wool, Tulle, Denim, Printed Cotton, Linen, Venetian Lace, Silk, Velvet, Lace; Upgraded Textile Factory - Wool, Felt, Cashmere) *Collect 15 Lifebuoys (Ask friends) 'Fighting Misfortune VI Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 18 Lattes (Upgraded Coffee House) *Collect 15 First Aid Kits (Drugstore) *Collect 45 Spyglasses (Villa with a Pool, Villa - You can get from 1 to 5 items each time) 'Fighting Misfortune VII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 16 Cushions (Wooden House) *Produce 13 Lots of Cashmere (Upgraded Textile Factory) *Collect 15 Toy Koalas (Summer Mansion) 'Fighting Misfortune VIII Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 3 Tourist Dinners (Restaurant) *Collect 2 Fruit Snacks (Swimming Pool) *Collect 15 Waffle Cone Ice Creams (Upgraded Bungalow) 'Fighting Misfortune IX Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 10 Firewood (Upgraded Ranch) *Produce 9 Lots of Insulation (Upgraded Construction Factory) *Collect 10 Cups of Hot Chocolate (Samantha's Cafe) 'Fighting Misfortune X Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 10 Helmets (Hat Boutique) *Collect 18 Tire Jacks (Auto Repair Shop) *Collect 20 Nails (visit your friends' cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) |-|A Meeting Across Time= '''Yellow Timers! You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' *Tribe Village (1400 , 1400 , 3-5 & 1 every 24 hours) *Shaman Mask (needed for the Tree House quest) sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-add.PNG sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time1.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 1 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-1-10.PNG|Construction stage 1/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time2.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 2 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-2-10.PNG|Construction stage 2/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time3.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 3 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-3-10.PNG|Construction stage 3/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time4.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 4 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-4-10.PNG|Construction stage 4/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time5.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 5 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-5-10.PNG|Construction stage 5/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time6.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 6 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-6-10.PNG|Construction stage 6/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time7.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 7 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-7-10.PNG|Construction stage 7/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time8.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 8 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-8-10.PNG|Construction stage 8/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time9.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 9 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-9-10.PNG|Construction stage 9/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time10.PNG|A Meeting Across Time 10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-construction-10-10.PNG|Construction stage 10/10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-a-meeting-across-time-success.PNG 'Quest Steps:' A Meeting Across Time I Quest Timer: 6h ' *Collect 60 Backpacks (Summer House, Upgraded Summer House) *Collect 40 Climbing Shoes (Shoe Shop, Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 15 Compasses (Ask friends) '''A Meeting Across Time II Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 14 Face Paints (Cosmetics Boutique) *Collect 22 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 12 Souvenir Cups (Upgraded Stationery Shop) 'A Meeting Across Time III Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 2 Dates (Oasis) *Collect 20 Mangoes (Garden Patch) *Collect 8 Cloths (Workshop) 'A Meeting Across Time IV Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 14 Magnifying Glasses (Dental Surgery) *Collect 3 Folding Notepads (Press Center) *Collect 20 Book Pages (Upgraded Bungalow Deluxe) 'A Meeting Across Time V Quest Timer: 24h ' *Grow 24 Crops of Garlic (Upgraded Farm) *Collect 7 Ladles (Crab Cafe) *Collect 25 Mustards (Upgraded Bistro) 'A Meeting Across Time VI Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 35 Packs of Tissues (Family House, Hostel, Upgraded Hostel) *Collect 20 Party Crockeries (Upgraded Colonial House) *Collect 11 Portions of Rice (Eastern House, Japanese Apartments, House with a Pond, House with a Watermill) 'A Meeting Across Time VII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 17 Tool Kits (Shopping Center) *Collect 15 Blood Oranges (Garden Patch) *Collect 20 Shovels (visit your friends' cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) 'A Meeting Across Time VIII Quest Timer: 36h ' *Train 6 (University) *Collect 15 Screwdrivers (Upgraded Subway Station) *Collect 3 Respirators (Hospital) 'A Meeting Across Time IX Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 20 Planks (Cargo Port - 5m) *Produce 5 Lots of Wooden Doors (Upgraded Construction Factory) *Collect 14 Air Brushes (Auto Repair Shop) 'A Meeting Across Time X Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 6 Dresses (Tailor's Workshop - 1½ h) *Collect 5 Belts (Upgraded Fashion Boutique) *Collect 15 Hats (Hat Boutique) |-|Homeward Bound= '''Yellow Timers! You can restart each step without penalty. 'Rewards:' Family Photograph (needed for the Tree House quest) sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound-add.PNG sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound1.PNG|Homeward Bound 1 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound2.PNG|Homeward Bound 2 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound3.PNG|Homeward Bound 3 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound4.PNG|Homeward Bound 4 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound5.PNG|Homeward Bound 5 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound6.PNG|Homeward Bound 6 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound7.PNG|Homeward Bound 7 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound8.PNG|Homeward Bound 8 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound9.PNG|Homeward Bound 9 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound10.PNG|Homeward Bound 10 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound11.PNG|Homeward Bound 11 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound12.PNG|Homeward Bound 12 sc-bay-area-tribe-village-homeward-bound-success.PNG 'Quest Steps:' Homeward Bound I Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 7 Chaise Lounges (Furniture Factory - 30m) *Produce 12 Lots of Felt (Upgraded Textile Factory) *Collect 10 Antique Vases (Jewelry Shop) '''Homeward Bound II Quest Timer: 36h ' *Produce 18 Lots of Silk (Textile Factory, Upgraded Textile Factory - 8h) *Collect 3 Heart Balloons (City Hall) *Collect 17 Rolls of Foil (Christmas Kiosk) 'Homeward Bound III Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 4 Lucky Coins (Guardian of the Valley - You can get from 1 to 2 items each time) *Put up Stone Idol (can be bought in the shop - you '''can use one you have in inventory) *Collect 25 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) 'Homeward Bound IV Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 15 Olive Oil (Greek House) *Collect 10 Firewood (Upgraded Ranch) *Collect 12 Vegetables (Garden Patch) 'Homeward Bound V Quest Timer: 24h ' *Put out 7 Fires *Collect 2 Flipcharts (Swedish Skyscraper) *Collect 14 Guitar Amplifiers (Tom and Bob's House, American House - You can get from 1 to 2 items each time) 'Homeward Bound VI Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 12 Kabuki Masks (Florist) *Collect 3 Dinosaur Fangs (Museum) *Collect 4 Snack Trays (Restaurant) 'Homeward Bound VII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Produce 8 Lots of Smartwatches (Upgraded Electronics Plant) *Collect 11 Beds (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 10 Wall Lamps (Pool Parlour, Upgraded Pool Parlour) 'Homeward Bound VIII Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 24 Sneakers (Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 6 Jackets (Tailor's Workshop - 30m) *Collect 15 Dresses (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) 'Homeward Bound IX Quest Timer: 24h ' *Produce 17 Lots of Smart watches (Upgraded Electronics Plant) *Collect 2 Office chairs (Sky Tree) *Collect 18 Slides (Cinema) 'Homeward Bound X Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 2 Vegetable Salads (Restaurant) *Collect 1 Fruit Snack (Swimming Pool) *Hand out 20 Avocados (Greengrocer's shop) 'Homeward Bound XI Quest Timer: 12h ' *Collect 17 Waffle Cone Ice Creams (Upgraded Bungalow) *Collect 10 Postcards (Water Bungalow) *Collect 8 Tourist Maps (Upgraded Rent-A-Scooter) 'Homeward Bound XII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 55 Tripods (Ranch, Upgraded Ranch - You can get from 1 to 5 Items each time) *Collect 18 Party Poppers (Beach Shop - You can get from 2 to 4 items each time) *Collect 20 Air Balloons (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Category:The Bay Category:Chain Quest